


The Holiday Spirit

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, Mistletoe, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: The Holiday season brings the festive side out in korra.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Its a little wordy but I hope you all enjoy still.

"Asami !!! wake up we need to set up for Christmas' ' Korra shouted as she kicked open their bedroom door, to the startled surprise of a sleepy Asami.

Jumping out of her sleep Asami look at her wife decorating, throwing lights, balls, and banners all designed for the holidays "Korra" Asami sighed she had been victim to this 4 times before

"No time to wait, we need a tree and to decorate everything in this house!!!!"

"Korra" Asami grunted, rubbing her eyes. 

"Also we need to shop!!!" Korra counted on her fingers how many people she would need to shop for, making sure to make a mental list.

Breathing slowly Asami tried to calm herself down and talk some sense into her wife "Korra honey I love you but you know it's only November" 

The statement stopped the avatar dead in her tracks causing Korra to stare at Asami suspiciously from the news she had been told, she didn't understand her wife at all around this time it was the same each year, taken back by her wife's statement Korra had only one responds she could think of "Your point".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Any comment is welcomed good or bad.


End file.
